Crown And Punishment: Rewritten
by Eddy13
Summary: This is my version of the last episode of Operation Overdrive


**Crown And Punishment: Rewritten**

**I.**

The mummy creature had just handed the rangers the final jewel and vanished in a puff of smoke. Standing behind the creature was an army of chillers. Acting quickly, Andrew picked up the pink emerald, Ronnie grabbed the toru diamond, Rose got Brownbeard's pearl, and Will got the star of Isis. The four stuffed them in their pockets as Flurious came into the room.

"Many thanks for finding the jewels for me, Rangers" the frozen villain said "Now, I'll be taking them so I can rule the universe." Turning to his chillers, Flurious cried "ATTACK!!!"

Through a series of jumps, kicks, and flips, the rangers fought valiantly against Flurious' soldiers as the battle tore apart the Hartford mansion.

Finally, Mack called out "Time to ranger up!"

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the six warriors called out before transforming.

With the teens in ranger mode, the battle was starting to turn in their favor. Finally, Flurious got involved and delivered a devastating blast to Mack. The attack forced the red ranger back into human form. Andrew watched as Flurious launched another attack at his android son. In a flash, Mr. Hartford jumped between Mack and Flurious and took the full force of the blast. Mack watched as Andrew got thrown backwards. As he flew into the wall, Andrew dropped the jewel he carried. In a flash, Flurious picked up the dropped jewel. He could feel it's power coursing through him. With the jewel's energy to boost his power, Flurious launched a blast at the other five rangers, taking them all down at once. Ronnie, Rose, and Will dropped the jewels they held. Flurious quickly seized them and chuckled evilly.

"At last" he bellowed "All will bow before me!" He motioned for his army to leave. As walked to the door, the icy villain cried out "Farewell, Power Rangers!"

Using the power of the four jewels in his hand, Flurious blasted the ceiling, causing it to collapse. Mr. Hartford and the rangers braced themselves as it came crashing down on top of them.

**II.**

The rangers crawled out from under the wreckage. They were lucky to be alive.

"I think he went easy on us" Dax said weakly. The others sighed.

Mack walked over to Mr. Hartford. He was still worried about that blast he took from Flurious.

Before Mack could say a word, Andrew asked "Are you alright, Mack?"

"Me?" Mack asked shocked "What about you? You got the full blunt of that blast! Why did you do a thing like that?!"

Andrew sighed "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Why?" Mack asked puzzled "I'm not human!"

"You may not be human" Andrew said "But you're still my son"

Upon hearing these words, Mack realized how much he meant to the man who created him.

Just then, Spencer came in "My word!" he cried after surveying "This will take weeks for me to clean!"

Andrew sighed "No time for that now, Spencer" he turned to the rangers "Come on, Team. This isn't over yet"

**III.**

In the command center, Will groaned over what just happened.

"I can't believe it!" said the black ranger "All that hard work for nothing!"

"We're not done yet, Will" Mack said "We're going to find Flurious!"

"And kick his frozen butt!" Ronnie added

"And take back the crown!" pipped in Rose.

"And save the world!" cried Tyzonne.

"And then, we celebrate!" Dax finished.

Andrew smiled at the teens. "That's the spirit, team!"

Just then, the computer began to beep like crazy.

"Readings indicate a massive jewel signature in San Angeles" said Spencer "Flurious is on the move."

Andrew turned to the rangers "Go get 'em, team!"

"Right!" the six heroes said as they departed. Mack was the last to enter the elevator.

"Mack" Andrew said "Be careful"

Mack nodded to his father as the elevator door closed.

"You've raised a fine young man, sir" Spencer said.

Andrew smiled. Like always, his butler was right.

**III.**

Flurious walked up to a small boulder, Norg and Vella behind him, his army of chillers surrounding them. The villain placed the Corona Aurora on the boulder. Beside the crown, he placed the jewels he had taken from the rangers. Flurious watched as the gems reverted to their original forms. The pearl became the black jewel, the toru diamond turned back into the yellow jewel, the pink emerald changed into the pink jewel, and the star of Isis changed reverted back into the red jewel.

One by one, Flurious placed the jewels into their proper places on the crown. He placed the pink jewel on the far left beside the blue jewel. Next, he put the black jewel on the far right. Then he put the yellow jewel on the left. With each jewel, Flurious could feel the Aurora's power increasing. Finally, he placed the red jewel in the center. Flurious picked up the completed crown. Never had he felt such power before in his life.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Flurious boasted

"That's what you think!" came a voice.

Two laser blasts shot a group of chillers. Two motor bikes and a truck pulled up and out popped six familiar teens.

Flurious was surprised to see the rangers had survived the collapse of their HQ, but that didn't matter. Soon they'd be destroyed for good.

"Ah, the Power Rangers" Flurious said "Just in time to see the destruction. Too bad you won't be here to see it!"

The rangers ran towards the villain. At that moment, Flurious grabbed Vella and pulled her in front of him, his staff pointed at her in the threatening manner.

"Vella!" Tyzonne cried, surprised to see fiancee here.

"One more step" Flurious said to the rangers "And I'll blow her to bits!"

The rangers groaned. They couldn't risked Vella getting hurt.

Norg looked at his boss "Uh, you're just kidding, right?"

Flurious turned to the yeti with a sneer "Does it look like I'm kidding?!" The villain turned to the rangers with a smirk "You know what? I think I'll blast her anyway, just for the fun of it!"

"No!" the six heroes cried as Flurious was about to strike Tyzonne's fiancee. Before Flurious' staff could discharge, Norg charged into the villain and knocked him to the ground.

Everyone was surprised to see the yeti's normal happy-go-lucky, goofy face was replaced by a fierce look.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Norg yelled to Flurious.

As Flurious got to his feet, he looked towards the yeti with pure rage. "TRAITOR!"

"I'm no traitor" Norg said "I quit!"

"Good" Flurious said as he pointed his staff at Norg "I was about to terminate your employment anyway!"

Flurious fired a blast at the yeti which threw him into the cliff. The rangers and Vella ran towards the injured creature,

"Are you okay?" Vella asked

Norg groaned and slowly got up. "I'm fine. Yeti's have think hides."

The rangers turned towards Flurious. With Vella out of harm's way, they could attack.

"Ready?" Mack asked

"Ready!" the others responded

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the rangers shouted.

At the same time, Flurious used the crown's power to unleash a freezing wave everywhere. Everything in it's path was frozen- including the rangers. Norg used his fur to shield Vella from the freeze wave. Flurious' blast soon buried the entire city in the snow and froze it's inhabitants solid.

"Good-bye, San Angeles!" Flurious shouted victoriously "Welcome to the new Ice Age!"

Just then, Flurious heard something and looked towards the rangers. Norg and Vella stared at the frozen rangers in amazement. Their overdrive trackers instantly defrost them, and in an instant, six multi-colored warriors soon stood in front of Flurious.

Flurious sneered "Let's raise the stakes!"

The eight beings watched as Flurious placed the Corona Aurora on his head. The crown glowed brightly and in a flash, he morphed into a hideous ice creature.

"Talk about an extreme makeover!" Mack said repulsed "Let's do this!" he shouted to his team before the six heroes charged at the supercharged villain.

The rangers fought with everything they had, but Flurious seemed to strong. He blocked their attacks and delivered powerful punches and kicks. They tried group strikes, but the villain deflected each attempt. He fired laser blasts from his hands that knocked the rangers to the ground. He was even strong enough to toss them five feet away. Norg and Vella watched in horror as the rangers were losing their battle. Mack and Dax gave Flurious a double slash attack, but it didn't do that much damage. The two rangers brought their weapons down on Flurious again, but this time, he was ready and caught both sabers. However, with his hands holding the weapons, Will and Tyzonne were able to blast his exposed chest. Flurious retaliated by knocking the four rangers down with one swipe of his hand. With Flurious' back turned to him, Will saw his chance.

"Drive Slammer!" the black ranger cried as he struck the villain from behind.

With Flurious momentarily stunned, the six rangers delivered a team attack at him and knocked him to the ground. At first, it appeared the rangers were victorious, but the icy villain got back up, unharmed.

"Mere humans can't ever defeat me!" Flurious shouted to his opponents "I posses the Corona Aurora, and I am powerful! BIG and powerful!

In flash, Flurious grew to the size of the sky scrapper. Mack quickly whipped out his overdrive tracker.

"This is it, Dad!" he said into as he pushed a button "Send us everything!"

In less than a minute, four machines stood before Flurious: the DriveMax megazord (piloted by Mack and Rose) the DualDrive megazord (with Dax and Ronnie at the wheel), the BattleFleet Zord (drove by Will), and the FlashPoint megazord (operated by Tyzonne).

The DriveMax slashed it's sword at Flurious, but the beast caught the blade in mid attack and tossed it into the FlashPoint. Mack. Rose and Tyzonne shook. Their zords never received such a damaging blow before. Dax and Ronnie fired half a dozen laser blasts from the DualDrive, but Flurious deflected them all and launched a bolt of lightning which brought the megazord down. Will fired a missile from the BattleFleet, but Flurious grabbed the projectile and crushed it so easily before giving the BattleFleet a double dose of electricity. Flurious then rose into the sky and launched a blast of freezing air at the defeated zords, destroying them all at once.

Depowered, the rangers ejected from their exploding zords and fell to earth. Never had they encountered such power before.

"All to easy" Flurious said as he shrunk back to normal size "Time to turn up the heat, literally!"

In a flash, a red orb appeared in Flurious' hand. The rangers stared at it and noticed it had a familiar figure inside of it.

"This orb contains the energy of my dearly departed brother" Flurious explained "Since he's no more, I think I can put it to good use!"

The rangers watched as Flurious absorbed Moltor's remains. In a flash, Flurious' form changed. He now looked like a freaky cross between fire and ice.

"Chiller!" he said with a snap of his fingers and one of his icy soldier appeared at his left "Lava Lizard" he shouted as he snapped another and one of Moltor's footmen appeared on his right. Bringing his hands together, Flurious shouted "Unite!"

In an instant, the two soldiers melded together and the rangers now stared at the most bizarre creature they ever saw. Flurious clapped his hands and hundreds of the fire and ice footmen appeared behind him.

"I'm not done yet" Flurious said "With a wave of his hand, four spheres appeared in his hand. The villain waved his other hand over them and tossed them into the sky. The sphere spun around several times before colliding. A figure emerged from the spot where the spheres made contact and rangers couldn't believe their eyes. It looked like a combination of Mig, Cheetar, Crazar, and Benglo.

"It can't be!" Tyzonne said as he stared at the creature made of his archenemies.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back!" the creature said with the voices of all four fearcats.

"And now for the final touch" Flurious said as he held a familiar mechanical sphere. Flurious tossed the gyro at the superfearcat and in a flash it changed into a cyborg beast.

"It's like I said, rangers" Flurious shouted as his army closed in "As long as I posses the crown, no human can ever defeat me!"

Hearing this, Mack knew what had to be done "Maybe not a human" he said to Flurious "but I can"

The others looked to Mack worriedly

"Mack, are you sure?" Rose asked concernly

"I'm not human" Mack said as he approached Flurious "and I'm just fine with that"

As Mack drew near his foe, he morphed. Then he turned to his friends "You handle the freeze flames, I'll go after the crown. Power Rangers forever!" he shouted.

"Power Rangers forever!" the others yelled.

"Get them!" Flurious ordered his fire and ice soldiers and the final battle began.

The other five rangers charged in, Vella and Norg following,

Jumping over a group of freeze flames, Dax morphed into the

blue ranger. While pinned to the wall by six foot soldiers, Will morphed into the blue ranger. While surrounded on all sides by freeze flames, Rose and Ronnie morphed into the pink and yellow rangers.

Knocking a bunch of footmen away, Tyzonne saw the superfearcat

approach him.

"We have a score to settle" the creature said in it's multiple voices as a cybernetic sword appeared in it's claw.

"This ends here and now!" Tyzonne said as he morphing into the mecurian ranger, pulling out his Drive Detector and charged at the robotic beast.

While his friends took on the soldiers, Mack faced Flurious

"It's just you and me" Mack said to the villain.

"You don't have the power to defeat me!" Flurious boasted.

"We'll see about that" Mack said as he pulled out the Sentinel Sword "Red Sentinel Ranger, activate!"

In an instant, Mack changed into his super powered form and charged at his foe. Flurious began to throw laser blasts at him, but Mack charged through and launched his own laser blasts.

Armed with the Defender Vest, Will smashed a group of freeze flames with his Drive Slammer. Looking around to see there were too many, Will struck the ground, creating a large crack for the soldiers to fall into. Dodging the combination of hailstone and fireball attacks, Dax blew through a bunch of foot soldiers with his Drive Vortex. Spinning in a circle, Rose extinguished another group with her Drive Geyser, while Ronnie scratched through the freeze flames with her Drive Claws.

Vella also helped. Using her Mecurian powers, she changed her hands into blades and slashed at the freeze flames. Even Norg was helping. The yeti threw a couple of soldiers into the cliff, tossed one into a group of three, and charged at half a dozen freeze flames, knocking them down "Strike!" he said before turning to see over a dozen freeze flames approach him. Norg quickly grabbed a large boulder and threw it down on his adversaries, smashing them "This is fun" the yeti said laughing.

Meanwhile, Tyzonne and superfearcat were evenly matched. They couldn't get a strike at each other. Even punch, every kick, every blow was im sync. When the creature slashed it's sword, Tyzonne blocked with his Detector. When Tyzonne fired a laser, the cybernetic cat knocked it away with his claws. When the S.F.C swiped his claw, Tyzonne ducked or jumped. Finally, S.F.C had enough.

"Time to even the odds" said the beast as a laser gun appeared in his empty claw. Twirling his Drive Detector in front of him, Tyzonne deflected the blasts. Tyzonne then swiped his staff and knocking his opponent's weapons out of his hands. Another slash sent the cybernetic beast into the cliff.

"It's time to end this for good" Tyzonne said as he approached the creature.

"My thoughts exactly" the superfearcat said as the mechanical sphere in his chest began to spin rapidly "Gyro Wave!"

A blast of energy emitted from the beasts chest, striking Tyzonne, who reverted back to human. Tyzonne reached for his dropped morpher, but it was blasted away by the S.F.C's laser.

"Good-bye, Mecurian" the beast said as it launched another gyro wave.

Tyzonne braced himself for the attack, but it never came. Tyzonne looked up to see the blast had been blocked by a Mecurian shield.

"Vella!" Tyzonne said as his fiancee turned back to her normal form.

"Fine" said the superfearcat as a familiar dark blade appeared in it's claw "I'll take you both down!"

Tyzonne looked at Vella and the two nodded to each other. Standing up, the two Mecurians faced their foe for the last time.

As the S.F.C charged at them, the two Mecurians shouted "Double Mecurian Strike!" Their hands morphed into spears. The makeshift weapons were launched at the beast and struck it in the gyro.

"No! Not again!" the four fearcat voices cried as their new body crumbled.

"That's right" Tyzonne said "And this time, don't come back!"

With one final roar, the superfearcat fell to the ground and exploded in a shower of fireworks. Tyzonne and Vella looked into the smoke to see the images of four evil faces let out one last screech before vanishing forever.

Meanwhile, Mack and Flurious took turns delivering each other blows.

"You may have the power of that stupid knight" Flurious said "But I wield the power of the crown!"

"Not for long!" Mack said before two blades appeared in his hands "Sword Mode!"

"Two can play at that game!" Flurious said as he raised his hands

In one hand appeared his staff, in the other was Moltor's sword.

Mack watched as Flurious brought the two weapons together to form a devastating blade.

Armed with their blades, the two super warriors clashed viciously. Flurious sent a wave of fire and ice at Mack, which knocked him to the ground. Getting back up, Mack delivered a triple sword slash at his foe, knocking his weapon out of his hands. Mack slashed at Flurious' weapon, destroying it.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Mack said as he pointed his two swords at his unarmed opponent.

Flurious chuckled madly "Don't underestimate my power!"

Flurious' right hand glowed red like fire while his left glowed blue like ice. The villain brought his hands together and launched a blast of fire and ice at Mack, sending him to the ground.

Mack never felt so drained before in his life. It was hard for him to get up.

Flurious slowly approached his fallen foe "You see" he shouted boastfully "No one can stop me! All the power of the universe is mine!"

Slowly, Mack looked up to see his friends were starting to lose. There were too many freeze flames. Mack knew he had to end this now- no matter what. With all the strength he had left, the red ranger got up and turned to his foe.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Flurious asked laughing madly "Can't you see you've reached your limit?"

"Well, then" Mack groaned "I guess it's time to go beyond the limit."

"Mack, NO!" the sentinel knight said "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't care" Mack said "I have to do this for my friends, for the world,... for the universe!"

Flurious laughed at his foe again "If you wish to fight to the end, then so be it. Good-bye, power ranger!"

Flurious launched another fire/ice blast at the same time Mack fired a blast of golden light. At first, it looked like Flurious was winning, but Mack, refusing to give up, decided to give it everything he had.

"Full power!" Mack cried as the golden blast began to glow brighter. Soon, it pushed Flurious' attack all the way back, knocking the villain to the ground. Getting up, Flurious saw Mack coming at him, fast as lightning, his blades glowing brightly. As Mack streaked past the villain, he delivered a strike with all his remaining power.

At first, Flurious thought Mack missed, but then he started to feel pain like never before. Looking down, he saw his chest was cracking.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" the villain panicked as his entire body began to crack "IMPOSSIBLE!!!" the villain shouted before completely exploding. At the same time, Mack depowered and collapsed to the ground.

All the freeze flames disappeared and San Angeles defrosted. Everyone had turned to see Flurious shout his last word before disintegrating. When the smoke cleared, laying on the ground was the Corona Aurora, unharmed.

Everyone cheered and ran over to get the crown.

"Alright!" Ronnie shouted.

"Bad guys-0 Good guys-five!" said Dax

"Way to go, Mack!" Will said. When he didn't hear a response, he looked around "Mack?"

Finally, Norg spotted him, laying on the ground, unconscious.

The rangers ran over to Mack. Rose shook him. He didn't move. The rangers turned upward to see his face and saw something horrible.

**IV.**

It had been Andrew's worst nightmare come true. At first he was overjoyed that the rangers had defeated Flurious and recovered the crown, but when they brought in Mack's body, badly damaged, drained of energy, on the brink of deactivation, he began to worry like never before, He and Spencer had taken him to the lab tried to recharge him, repair him, try to get some life reading. Upon reading the scan reports, his greatest fear was realized."

"Will Mack be okay?" Rose asked in an unsure tone.

Andrew looked at the group comprising of four teenagers, two aliens and a yeti. This was the hardest thing he ever did.

"I've done all I can" Andrew said depressingly. Everyone knew what he was going to say next "We've lost him."

"I'm so sorry, Sir" Spencer said in a manner that fit how everyone felt.

Just then, everyone heard loud sniffing and saw Norg was crying "I'm sorry" he said "But this is so sad. Does anyone have a tissue?"

"Here" Ronnie said as she handed him one.

"Thank you" Norg said before blowing his nose loudly.

Ronnie turned back to Andrew "You made Mack once, couldn't you do it again?"

"Yes" Mr. Hartford said "But it wouldn't be Mack. Just something that looked like him."

Everyone sadly stared at the body of their fallen friend. At that moment, golden light filled the corner of the room and the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"You have save the Corona Aurora, and I have returned to my true form" the knight said to the rangers "The universe will speak of you forever." The knight noticed everyone was looking sad "Why are you not celebrating?"

Dax choked up "We don't feel much like celebrating"

The Sentinel Knight walked forward and saw Mack's damaged body.

"Aw" he said in light tone "The courageous red warrior has fallen to protect the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora- powerful enough to make planet tremble at the very mention of it's name. Powerful enough to take away life...and also, capable of giving it back."

Everyone looked to the knight, unable to believe their ears

"You can bring Mack back?" Tyzonne asked hopefully

"You can't" Andrew said doubtfully. As hopeful as that sounded, he knew that wasn't possible "Mack was never alive, he was a machine."

"A machine?" the Knight asked puzzled "He fought with heart, yet you claim he has none? You must be mistaken, I saw it with my own eyes. Pick the boy up" he commanded

Hoping beyond all hope, Andrew and Spencer hoisted Mack's body up. The knight then placed the crown on top of Mack's head. It glowed lightly. At first, it seemed nothing was happening, but then it happened. Mack's wounds slowly vanished and color return to his face. Everyone watched anxiously as Mack's eyes began to open.

"What's everyone staring at?" Mack as he saw nine relieved faces.

"You" Ronnie said happily "You're alive!"

"Well, of course I'm alive" Mack said as he removed the crown from his head "I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute."

Everyone stopped after hearing this. Machines didn't have hearts. That must mean...

"Wait" Mack realized what he just said "I...have...a...heart!"

Everyone began to cheer. Norg jumped up and down, Tyzonne embraced Vella, Ronnie and Rose cried like crazy, Dax wept softly, and Will gave Mack a thumbs up.

Norg then patted on Ronnie's back "You can have this back" as held up the moist tissue.

"That's okay" Ronnie said repulsed "You can keep it"

Spencer watched happily as his employer hugged his son- not his android son- but his real son.

**V. **

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Hartford" Rose said "You helped me realize that being smart in something to be proud of, so I'm going back to teaching"

"It's back to the track for me" Ronnie said proudly "Still got that need for speed"

"Me?" Will asked "I'm going form an artifact recovery team to help with my work"

Mr. Hartford looked to Dax "Hey, Dax. I suppose you'll still be looking for a movie part."

"Actually" Dax said "I'm thinking about being a director"

"Well, that's too bad" Andrew said "Because my studio is working on a new picture and their looking for a lead role."

"Really?!" Dax asked excitedly "When's the auditions?!"

Everyone laughed as Andrew gave Dax the information.

Tyzonne spoke up "Vella and I are going to start a new rescue team"

Vella giggled "After the wedding, of course."

"Hey, good luck to you two" Mack said.

Vella turned to Norg "Thanks for everything."

Norg blushed "Aw, shucks. It was nothing. Well I guess I'll get back to my cave."

"You know" Andrew said "You're more than welcome to stay here"

"Really?" the yeti asked happily.

"Of course" Andrew said "Spencer could use some assistance."

"Indeed" said Spencer "As long as he stops eating my geraniums."

"But they were so good!" Norg said.

"Don't worry, Spencer" Andrew said "I'll replace them, and maybe throw in a raise."

Spencer's eyes lit up "Really?"

"I do believe you've earned it"

Spencer was speechless "T-Th-Thank you, Sir"

Ronnie turned to Andrew "What about you, Mr. Hartford? What will you and Mack do?"

The father and son only smiled at each other.

**VI.**

Andrew and Mack ran through the cave as fast as they could, the large boulder gaining on them

"Didn't I tell you not to touch that idol?" Andrew asked Mack.

"But it looked so shiny" Mack said in his defense.

"That's what made it the perfect bait for the booby trap" Andrew said, trying to keep away from the boulder.

Mack shrugged "What can I say? I'm only human."

**The End**


End file.
